


Dreams

by ThePastReliesOnMemories



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationship, Drama, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships (Somewhat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePastReliesOnMemories/pseuds/ThePastReliesOnMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought to himself – he was a robot who had gained sentience, he wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise. </p>
<p>With sentience come emotions, senses and dreams.</p>
<p>That was how it was supposed to be, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**A/N:**   _Welp, I tried._

_This is short as fak…_

_Sorry if they seem O.O.C… I’m not exactly that knowledgeable about Sonic the Hedgehog. Haha._

_Sonic the Hedgehog as well as Amy Rose and Metal Sonic belongs to SEGA._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“Don’t you have your own dreams?”_

The pink hedgehog in front of him asked him, sad emerald green eyes that shined through the rain that clouded the area stared back into his red ruby ones as the rain drenched her but merely sliding off of him.

They both stayed like that in silence, with her standing on the ground staring at him while he floated in the air, staring down at her.

The rain was the only sound that resonated off the cold floor beneath them both.

_‘Of course.’_

He thought to himself – he was a robot who had gained sentience, he wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise.

With sentience come emotions, senses and  _dreams_.

That was how it was supposed to be, isn’t it?

He did have his own dreams, which included killing the damned blue hedgehog and becoming the master of the robot empire.

Yet amongst all that lays one single dream that he had always hid, something he didn’t want to admit nor acknowledge that he had it.

_Her_.

From the moment he met her, a single code of ones and zeroes appeared in his programming, affecting him in many ways possible.

It twisted the ways he thought of her, the ways he acted towards her, the ways he  _wanted_  her.

The simple purpose of wanting to kill the blue hedgehog turned from mere orders to a simple  _need_  in a single moment.

The same went for the dream of becoming the master of the robot empire – so that he could make her his ‘queen’ of the sorts, ruling it together.

He  _needed_  to kill Sonic so that she wouldn’t be fond of the blue hedgehog; so she would then move on and probably pay more attention to him.

So that his dreams would come true – his one,  _true_ , dream.

Dreams of holding her.

Dreams of meeting her.

Dreams of  _loving_  her.

And yet, he knew it was impossible.

He was a robot – created by Dr. Eggman who was supposedly his master and the enemy to the one he dreamt about.

It would be hopeless.

She would never be with him, even if Sonic were gone.

And if he were to be defeated, he would finally be under his former master’s control.

In the end, it would all be pathetically useless.

He didn’t care.

Not as long as he still lives would he try.

Rain drops gathered at the brim of his eyes until they couldn’t hold there anymore, finally sliding down his metal cheeks as he kept on staring her, finally coming to his decision. He wouldn’t care about anything – he will be doing this to gain  _her_.

_‘Then so be it.’_

And he flew towards her, filled with a desire to gain the one thing his dreams had ever been.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired by this one picture on deviantART by Is-kuroyami with the title 'Dreams'. I've tried my best to write Metal Sonic with the idea of sentience, but since I never really played a legitimate Sonic game so I could be wrong with personalities.


End file.
